Brother knows best
by Insaine
Summary: Miki is Tamaki's twin sister and as his sister, she's very involved in the Host Club, not that she has a choice. After all, Brother knows best.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya's POV

I poured another cup of tea for one of my guests who's name had slipped my mind. It didn't matter much, they usually did most of the talking. I answered their never ending questions as I continued to manage the club from my seat as I hosted the girls of Ouran. "So, Kyoya-Sempi, how are things with you and Miki?" I smiled, knowingly at the screen of my laptop slightly. "Everything is fine." I said simply as the doors of the club were thrown open. I watched as in came Miki in her practice clothes. She had on an old T-shirt, tied in the back to reveal her belly button ring that she'd gotten her first year, much to Tamaki's dismay, and some old cheer shorts she'd rolled up as short as socially acceptable. Her golden hair fell just to the collar of her practice shirt in her high ponytail. She still had her pink school ribbon tied on the top of her hair. She stopped by her brother's table and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. She and Tamaki were twins. They spoke quickly to one another, but it was inaudible from across the room. She laughed loudly with her brother before turning away and coming over to me. She sat on my lap and placed a sweet kiss on my lips, "Hi." She giggle. "How was practice?" Miki was a flyer on the Ouran cheer team. She rolled her eyes, "They dropped me... again." She gave me a half smile and pulled herself off my lap and out of my grasp, "I'm going to sit with Hunny today." She kissed my cheek and left. I watched her walk over to Hunny's table. She grabbed two pieces of Chocolate cake as she went and placed one in front of Hunny as she took a seat next to him.

"How long have you two been together?" Rin, one of my usual customers asked. I turned my attention back to my guests. "Almost five months." I said, fixing my glasses. Only about twenty more minutes until the club closed. All the girls began to fangirl and I chuckled under my breath. They all believed wholeheartedly in my relationship with Miki, although the host club knew the truth. Miki and I weren't really dating, Tamaki would never have allowed his sister to date me, or anyone. It was simply a club promotion to bring in her friends from her cheer squad in. She had agreed, thinking it would at least be something to do. We both played the part rather well. I truely did love her, but knowing Tamaki would never approve of anyone asking out his sister, I figured this was the easiest way to ease into a real relationship with her. So far it seemed to be working. Before I knew it the girls said good-bye and the club room was empty of its clients for today. The rest of the club was sitting on the couches on the other side of the room. I walked over and took my place on Tamaki's right. On his left was Haruhi and on the arm of the chair was Karou. On the arm of the chair opposite us was Hikaru, then Hunny, then Mori with his arm around the chair behind Miki, as she leaned into him. They'd always been close and seemed to grow closer everyday. I felt a pang of jealousy build in my stomach but I pushed it aside. I had more important things to worry about.

Miki's POV

I rested my head on Tasahi's chest and he pulled me closer to him on the couch. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks as my brother droned on about what they were going to do for tomorrow's theme. I relaxed into Mori and closed my eyes, practice had worn me out and I still had things to do tonight. "Miki! Are you listening to me?" I opened my eyes, but didn't bother moving from Mori. "No." I answered honestly. Tamaki frowned, but the twins chuckled behind him. "I said I want you to come to the club tomorrow with your guitar." I felt my face heat up and I shook my head, unlike my brother, I don't like being the center of attention. "I don't think so, Tamaki." I sat up moving out of Mori's reach. Kyoya's eyes met mine and he smiled, "It'll be fine, you'll come here play for an hour, everyone will clap and it'll be fine." I looked to Mori who simply smiled down at me. I nodded in acceptance, not that my brother had given me much of a choice. "I have to go, I have dance in an hour." I picked up my messenger bag and waved to everyone as I left the room and made my way down to the front of the school.

Mori's POV

I watched as Miki left the room and smiled. "We should have told her to have her to bring her dance class. That could have been fun to watch." Hikaru said as the door closed behind her. "I think it's kind of messed up that you guys are making her do this, obviously she's uncomfortable." Haruhi replied, reaching for her bag, but dropped it when Tamaki threw his arm around her. "Haruhi, you don't understand my sister. She loves preforming, she simply doesn't like to preform alone. So she won't." Everyone looked at him. Of course we all knew he played the piano, but he'd never preformed in front of us. "You see," he said getting up, "Our father decided that we both needed to learn an instrument. I chose piano and she chose guitar. Then she ended up taking gymnastics and dance, while I ended up here at the host club." Mitskuni cocked his head to the side, "But Miki-Chan didn't sound like she really wanted to do it." Tamaki stopped in front of him and smiled, "Don't worry, Hunny. Brother knows best."


	2. Chapter 2

Miki's POV

I slipped on my jeans and a blue T-shirt I'd packed in my bag as the other girls changed out of their dress clothes. I put my ballet shoes into my locker and picked up my bag as someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Saki eyeing me suspiciously as I pulled my hair into a bun and slipped a bobby pin into it. Saki stood about four inches taller than my five foot three self. She had short, shoulder length black hair and ember eyes, that seemed to bore into your soul. She was in class 2-B at Ouran and was a regular customer in the host club for Tamaki. She'd begged me to set them up and when I'd refused she'd decided to hate me. "I thought you were with Kyoya Ootori." I shifted my bag higher up on my shoulder. "I am." I said meeting her gaze. She raised an eyebrow at me and leaned on the locker next to me, partially blocking my path to the exit, "Then why is Takashi Morinozuka here to pick you up?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "Takashi came to get me?" I pushed past her, not bothering to be polite. She already hated me, there was really nothing to lose.

I walked out of the dressing room and found Takashi standing by the door texting. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. I crossed the wooden floor to him and looked up at him, "Mori, I didn't know you were coming." "I thought we could hang out tonight." He reached down for my bag and I let him take it. He opened the door for me and closed it behind me before throwing my bag into the trunk of his car. He came around to the driver's side and got in. As we pulled away from the dance studio I caught a glimpse of girls beginning to surround the windows watching us. I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and we drove in silence. A question popped into my head and I turned to Mori, "Where are we going?" His eyes didn't leave the road as a smile formed on his lips. "It's a surprise," was all he said. I thought about trying to get it out of him, but I decided against it. Where ever it was, it would be fun.

We pulled into a parking lot of a park and I turned to open my door only to find it stuck on child's lock. I frowned at Mori who smiled. "You did that on purpose." I accused. He didn't reply, just got out of the car. I sat impatiently as he came over to my side and opened my door for me, shutting it securely behind me. He went and pulled a blanket out of the trunk and I smiled. We walked through the park silently our hands brushing against one another as we walked. I saw the hill we were going to and started running toward it, wanting to get there first.

Mori's POV

I watched as Miki ran ahead of me up the hill and smiled, she did this every time we came to the park. I followed behind her, not bothering to run after her. She fidgeted anxiously at the top of the hill waiting for me. As I laid the blanket down, she plopped down onto it. I took my place next to her and we watched in silence as the sun began to set behind the trees. She rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her. I watched her as she watched the sun set and she smiled sleepily at it. I smiled down at her when suddenly she said, "I wish I was good at art. I want to paint the sunset. It just looks so beautiful, don't you think, Mori?" She looked up at me and I nodded. We sat in silence then as the sun disappeared into rays of pink and gold as the trees devoured it.

Once the sun was completely set we walked back to the car and I drove her home. I pulled into the driveway of the second Suoh mansion and walked her to the door. She gave me a tight hug and beamed up at me, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mori, 'Kay?" "Okay," I answered and she let herself into her home and disappeared into the darkness.

Kyoya's POV

I held Miki close to me as she walked with Tamaki and I to class 2-A. She was giggling at something Tamaki had said, but I'd tuned out. "Why is everyone staring at us?" I asked, more to myself then the Suoh twins. They both looked at me and then to the people who were indeed staring at us as we walked down the halls. I pulled Miki closer to me as I heard her name whispered in the hall by a third year who's family owned a tea company. We went into class and Tamaki began speaking to his sister about the performance she was going to be doing. She'd dropped her guitar off in music room #3 before class. A hand touched my shoulder. "Kyoya? May I talk to you for a moment?" I placed my books down on my desk and turned to face Rin. "Yes, Rin? What is it?" Her cheeks lit up and she looked down at she shoes. "Well, I heard a rumor." I pushed up my glasses and sighed. Anytime there was a rumor about the host club it was never good. "Yes, what was it?" She looked past me to Miki, "I heard Miki was cheating on you." I hadn't expected that. "Where did you hear that?" I asked calmly. She bit her lip, "Saki from class 2-B told me. She said Mor-Sempi picked her up from their dance class last night and another third year said she saw them on a date." I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "Well they are very close friends. I'm sure it's nothing, Miss Rin. I'll speak with her later." The teacher began to speak and Rin reluctantly went to her seat.

Miki's POV

I walked down the hall toward the lunch room when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I turned quickly to see who it was, when I was pushed to the floor. I grunted as I hit the floor and looked up at my attacker to see I was surrounded by girls. "How could you do that to him?" I tried to get up, but I was pushed down again, "What are you talking about?" I felt tears begin to form in my eyes but fought them back. "You know exactly what were talking about." One of the girls spat at me. "I honestly don't know what-" "Ladies, what are you doing?" A familiar voice asked parting the circle of girls like the red sea. Kyoya toward over me as he extended a hand to help me up. "Miki, let me escort you to the lunch room." Kyoya held me close to him as we rounded the corner and then pulled me into an empty classroom.

"Kyoya, what's going on?" Kyoya typically knew what was going on around school, so I figured he'd know what was happening to me. "There is a rumor going around school that you're cheating on me with Mori." I felt tears begin to brim in my eyes again. "Why would they think that?" I asked. "You were apparently seen with him last night on a date" I shook my head, "It wasn't a date." I knew I didn't need to justify myself to Kyoya, but I felt as if I should at least try. He was my fake boyfriend after all. "I believe you. We'll just need to wait until this blows over." I nodded and we headed for the lunch room. I felt a knot form in my stomach in absolute dread of the host club that afternoon.

Tamaki's POV

I pulled the curtain back, revealing the grand piano to my sister, "Ta-da!" She smiled and pulled the chair and the guitar closer to the piano and then bit her lip, "Tamaki, I'm scared." I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You'll do great." She forced a smile as the club began to open and people flooded in.

Miki's POV

I played a few songs with Tamaki as the club went on. I felt as if I was on the stage forever, but after an hour Tamaki told me to take a bow. I did as I was told. I couldn't help notice the dirty looks the other girls were shooting me. The girls were starting to trickle out and I took a seat on the stage. After a few minutes I noticed a shadow standing over me. I looked up only to get a hand slapped across my face. Hot tears began to fall down my cheeks. My attacker picked up my guitar and slammed it against the stage, causing wooden splinters to cascade in various directions. In a matter of seconds, Mori and Hunny had the girl by both arms and were dragging her out of the room and one girl came behind me and pushed me onto my hands and knees off the stage. I couldn't take this anymore. I pushed myself off the ground and ran for the door. I hear Tamaki call out to me, but I was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Tamaki's POV

I ran as fast as I could after Miki, but she was gone. I ran out into the courtyard where I could usually find her, but she wasn't there. I searched the school, unsure of where she would go outside of it's walls, to no avail. I returned to the club room and looked to each of my fellow hosts sadly. "She's gone. I don't know where she could have gone." I collapsed into the chair closest to me and held my head in my hands. I knew there had been something off about today, but I'd ignored it. I let my sister get hurt and now there was nothing I could do.

Kyoya's POV

I watched Tamaki sulk and knew he wasn't going to do anything. I turned my back to him and faced the others, "Ok,we need to form a search party. First one to find her needs to call everyone immediently." Everyone nodded and they were gone. I turned back to Tamaki who had his head raised and was staring at me, "What?" I asked. He smiled weakly at me, "Thank you." I fixed my glasses, "Don't thank me yet. Miki is still missing." With that I walked out after the other hosts to help search.

Mori's POV

I split up with Mitskuni and drove to the park where I knew Miki would be. I walked calmly through the park toward the lake. I knew she'd always come here when she was upset. I walked down to the water's edge expecting to see her sitting or lying on the cold ground. Instead I found the lake deserted. I looked to the sky as drops of water began to bombard me. I sighed aloud. "Takashi?" I looked around as the voice reached my ears. There was no one around. I looked up to see Miki sitting in the tree. Her bangs stuck to her face as the rain began to drench her. "Miki..." I walked up to the tree and picked her up by the waist and let her down beside me. "Come on." I lead her back to the parking lot, covering her with my blaiser to prevent her from getting even more wet. I got her back to the car and let her in. I jumped into the driver's seat and turned on the heat.

When we reached my house, I hurried her through the doors and up the staircase to my room. I shut the door behind us and then turned to her. She stood awkwardly in the middle of my room shivering ever so slightly. Her hair was dripping wet and clung to her skin. Her light grey jeans and dark blue and black halter top was plastered to her body. I turned away from her and opened one of my drawers. I pulled out an old T-shirt and threw it to her, "Here." She caught it with ease and looked at it, then at me. "Go change, you'll catch a cold." She nodded and walked into the bathroom next to my room. I pulled out my cell phone to text the rest of the Host Club.

Miki's POV

I pulled off my clothes and let them litter the floor of Mori's bathroom. I examined myself in the mirror with Mori's T-shirt on. It went down to about mid thigh and was a deep purple. I pulled my hair up into a bun to keep it from wetting the back of the shirt then began to gather my clothes from the floor. I pushed the door open to find Mori lying on his bed shirtless and in a pair of old sweats, reading a book. I felt my face heat up for a moment and looked down at my feet. It wasn't like I hadn't seen him shirtless before, I just hadn't been expecting it. He looked up when I came in, but didn't move. I went over and sat down next to him. I leaned back on the pillows and pulled my knees to my chest, watching him read. I pulled myself closer to him and laid down with my head on his shoulder, feeling safe and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Tamaki's POV

I ran into the house as the rest of the hosts pulled into the Morinozuka estate. I knocked on the door anxiously and waited. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and a woman with grey hair and caring eyes looked out at us. "Hello." She said cheerfully. "We need to see Takashi." I said quickly. The old woman nodded, "He's up in his bedroom. You can go see him." We all walked up the stairs as quickly as socially acceptable and then ran to Mori's room. Kyoya was the only one to beat me there and paled as he looked into the room. I walked past him and froze at the sight and the club froze behind us. Mori and Miki were curled in each others arms on the bed. Mori released my sleeping princess as we walked in and stood up. "It's not what you think," was all he said. I blinked and scowled, "So you weren't just in bed shirtless with my sister?" I asked angrily. He frowned and looked down at her and mumbled something under his breath.

"I didn't catch that." Kyoya chimed in. To anyone else he probably sounded calm, but I could hear the anger in his voice. Kyoya was truely angry, that didn't happen very often. I watched his features and realization hit me. Kyoya loved Miki. "I said it wasn't like that." Mori said sounding as if he was starting to lose his usually cool temper. "Then what was it like? Why is she in your bed? In your shirt?" Kyoya took a step closer to Mori and Hunny stepped in front of him. "Kyo-Chan, let's go outside. We can sort everything out later, 'kay?" Hunny said in his sweetest voice. Knowing he had no choice, Kyoya turned away and walked outside followed by the Hitachiin Twins. Haruhi stayed a few steps back as Mori stared down at the floor, breathing heavily as if he'd just been in a fight.

"I want to take my sister home now, if that's alright." I said stepping toward him. He didn't move as I went to pick her up. Miki was incredibly light as I lifted her from the sheets. I walked past Mori, "Where are her clothes?" He walked over to the dresser and picked up a bundle of soaking fabric and handed it to Haruhi. "We'll talk after I speak with Miki." I told him and headed down to my waiting limo. I placed Miki's sleeping body on the seat and rested my head against the rain streaked rain stopped as we pulled into the secondary mansion's driveway and I carried Miki up the stairs to her room. I tucked her into her bed, not bothering to get her changed out of Mori's shirt, and walked down the hall to my own room and fell into a restless sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Miki's POV

I turned over to shield my face from the light that was peaking in through my window. A soft knock on my door pulled me out of the semi-consciousness I'd been in and I turned toward the door. Tamaki walked in and leaned in the doorway, examining me with sad eyes. "Tamaki, what's wrong?" I sat up, concerned. Had something happened? I looked around realizing I was now in my own bed, but I couldn't remember how I got there. "What happened at Mori-Sempi's house last night, Miki?" He came over and sat on the edge of my bed and met my gaze. "What do you mean? He took me back to his house and gave me a T-shirt after he found me..." My voice trailed off. What did he think happened? "I found you in his bed, Miki. Just tell me. Are you dating Mori-Sempi?" "No, I'm not. I'm supposed to be dating Kyoya remember? I was just watching Mori read and I guess I fell asleep."

Tamaki got off the bed and turned to me. He looked me over and then looked down, blushing slightly. I looked down expecting to see my silk night dress, but instead found myself in Mori's shirt from the night before. It still smelled like him. "Do you like Kyoya?" He asked, suddenly. I squinted at my brother, there was something different about him. "Of course I like Kyoya. I like everyone in the host club." I answered honestly. "You know that's not what I meant." I bit my lip. "I don't know. I suppose I could..." Tamaki looked into my eyes and took a deep breath. "What about Mori?" I stood up and shook my head, "I don't know, Tamaki. I've never thought about it. Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?" He smiled sweetly at me, "Because you're my sister and I love you. Answer one more thing for me." He paused and I nodded, allowing him to continue, "Are you sure nothing happened between you and Mori-sempi last night?" I shook my head, "Nothing happened. He's my best friend, Tamaki." My brother nodded and made to leave, but paused in the door way and turned back to me, "By the way, pack a bag for the weekend. We're going to the beach. Don't worry about a swimsuit, the twins are handling that. We're picking up Haruhi and the others in an hour and heading to the Ootori beach house."

I pulled out a bag from my closet and threw some clothes into it. I threw on a dark blue crop top and a black skirt and curled my hair to perfection, then I ran down the stairs and and sat on the couch waiting for Tamaki. I played on my phone for about five minutes before he came waltzing down the stairs. "Oh, good you're ready to go." He handed his bags to the maid as I'd done before and we headed out to the limo. I slid in first and then Tamaki. He was wearing a loose fitting, white tank-top and dark sunglasses. He had on Khaki shorts and flip-flops that he'd probably found in the back of his closet. "Do you always have to dress so revealing?" He asked looking at me from the corner of his eye. "You're not my dad, Tamaki, you can't tell me what to do." He didn't talk to me again until we pulled up to Haruhi's house, "Wait here." I rolled my eyes. After a few minutes Haruhi came to sit next to me with Tamaki on her other side. I looked her over and realized exactly how much she looked like a boy. Her short hair and then the fact that she dressed like a boy. It was a shame really, she could have been really pretty.

Kyoya's POV

I regretted heading to the beach house before the others, but I needed to make sure everything was ready for them when they arrived. I made sure the twin's mother's bathing suits were set up on display and the rooms were all made up. I waited impatiently for the limo to pull up. As soon as they did my fellow hosts and Miki piled out of it. I walked out to meet them and smiled as their bags were taken to their rooms by the homes staff. "Welcome to the Ootori estate." I said motioning to the house standing a few feet behind me. "I'll let you all freshen up and then we can go down to the private beach." We all walked in and I showed everyone to their rooms. Within half an hour we were all in the living room ready to go. "Haruhi and Miki need to come with us," Kaoru said. "We have our mother's latest designs ready for them," Hikaru finished and dragged the girls off to change and we headed down to the beach.

Miki's POV

The twins led us down the hall to a room filled with swim suits. Haruhi grabbed a conservative one piece and I shook my head. "No, no. Haruhi, it's a private beach. You don't need to cover up to hide your secret. Let me pick one out for you." I went off on a search for something I thought Haruhi would like and came back to her with it held behind my back. I held it out for her and smiled. it was a two piece with a pastel pink halter hop and bikini bottoms. The bottom trim of the top and the side ties on the bottoms were hot pink. I smiled at her, knowing Tamaki would like the color and it wasn't too revealing or too conservative. She took it from me, knowing she didn't have much of a choice and went to go change as I found a bikini for myself.

I came out of the dressing room and showed my suit to Haruhi , who was shifting awkwardly in the one I'd picked out for her. "Oh my gosh, Miki." I smiled at her stunned face as she saw me. "Do you like it? I thought it was perfect." It was a lilac molded top with a halter tie. The edging was black. The bottom was a standard bikini bottom with gold hip buckles. The suit was revealing to say the least, but I liked it. She nodded and we walked out toward the beach. I threw my hair up into a high ponytail as we reached the sand. The boys had their backs to us and I placed my finger to my lips and looked at Haruhi, signaling her to be quiet. I took a few steps back and started running. I leaped up and attempted to jump on Mori's back, only to have him turn and catch me. He pulled me into a tight hug and we stumbled back and fell into the sand.

Mori's POV

I caught Miki in my arms and fell backwards into the sand. She screamed and then began laughing as she rolled off of me. She pulled herself up and extended her hand to help me up. I took it and pulled myself up and chuckled along with her. We were both covered in sand as she smiled up at me. Tamaki cleared his throat and tossed her a large white sweatshirt that looked similar to the one Haruhi was now wearing. She looked from it to her brother and tossed it back, "No, thanks." Tamaki looked down and it and tossed it back, "Put it on." Miki shook her head and shoved it into her brother's chest, "You put it on." With that she stalked off down the beach away from Tamaki.

We all watched her go and Tamaki looked up to me, "Can you go after her please? She doesn't listen to me, but she listens to you." I met his eyes and nodded and followed her down the beach. I walked up behind her as she sat staring out into the ocean, her feet dangling off the side of the cliff that lay below. "Miki?" She turned back to me. The sun was low in the sky, as we'd gotten to the beach later then we would have liked to. She turned to me, the sun behind her forming a halo around her head and making her hair glow golden. I sat next to her and wiped a tear from her eye. "Why doesn't Tamaki approve of anything I do?" She asked. "Hes' worried about you." "This is just too much to take." I looked at her and frowned.

She sighed, "This life, it's just too much to take. I know I should be grateful for all this but between Tamaki being so protective and my dad and my step-mom and my mother... the world could use one less heart to break, you know? I'm pretty much on my own, everyone's busy with other stuff. The world kinda just turned their backs." I placed my hand on hers. There was so much I wanted to say, but I just didn't know how. I didn't realize i was speaking until I heard my own voice, "I promise you, I'll never turn away. I won't let you give us one less heart to break." She looked up at me, surprise in her eye. "Come back to the house with me, Miki." She nodded and we walked back to the house together. I hadn't realized we we're still hand in hand until she let go as we reached the door.

Miki's POV

I turned to Mori as we reached the door and released his hand. I threw my arms around him, "Thank you." I pulled away and noticed a slight red on his cheeks and giggled to myself. We walked into the living room and all of the boys stood up. Tamaki watched me with worried eyes. I knew I'd hurt him and he was just worried about me. Running away hadn't helped.

Tamaki's POV

I thought Miki was going to walk past me and ignore me. Instead she walked up to me and threw her arms around my neck in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Tamaki." She whispered in my ear, so only I would hear. I felt my eyes widen in surprise, "Me too." I whispered back. When she pulled away, she wiped a tear from under her eye and smiled up at me, "I'm going to go change for dinner, if that's okay." I nodded and she walked off. I looked over to Mori who was watching her as she turned the corner to change for dinner. "What did you say to her?" The other hosts turned to Mori, but he met my gaze and held it for a moment, "Nothing. I listened."

Kyoya's POV

I had my chef's cook the crab Hunny had caught thanks to the Ootori police still feeling bad for attacking him earlier in the year. Dinner was being placed on the table as I was writing new ideas in my notebook for the host club and supervising the workers. "Kyoya..." I turned to see Miki standing in the doorway, her blue eyes watching me. My heart stopped for a second and she took a step closer to me, "Do you think Tamaki will be okay with this?" She had on a strapless dress. It was dark pink corset top and fell to just above her knees. The bottom had white lace roses bordering it. I wondered silently if she knew white was the color of the rose her brother had chosen as his for host club merchandise. She had on white knee high socks and dark pink flats. She had let down her blonde hair that fell down to the middle of her back in loose curls. I smiled at her and nodded, "You're brother would be a fool not to approve. You look lovely." She smiled and the others started to file in.

I sat to Tamaki's right and Haruhi to his left. Karou sat on my right and his brother across from him. Next to him sat Hunny and then Mori, finally Miki sat across from Haruhi. We ate mostly in silence, except for the quiet conversation Miki seemed to be having with Mori. I felt my hand clench under the table and knew I had to do something. I had to say something. Finally dinner ended and everyone went off into their own rooms and I knew what needed to be done. I walked up to Mori's door and knocked loudly enough for him to hear, but kept my temper in check as well as I could.

Mori's POV

I heard a knock on my door and placed my book on the table next to the bed. I pulled open the door expecting to see Mitskuni or Miki, but instead found Kyoya standing against the door frame. "May I come in?" I moved aside to allow Kyoya access into the room and he came in. I shut the door and watched him carefully. "I need to speak with you about something very important. It's about Miki." I felt my heart stop at the sound of her name, but said nothing. "I want you to back off. I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I am her boyfriend and I don't like you being so close to her." I narrowed my eyes at him, "You're her fake boyfriend." Kyoya flinched and I could tell I'd hit a nerve. "Be that as it may, I don't intend to let it stay like that for long. I have every intention of asking her out." I straightened up more, standing to my full height and dwarfing Kyoya, "I don't think that's a good idea." "And why not?" I swallowed hard, "She doesn't have feelings for you." Kyoya clenched his teeth, "I don't think you understand, Takashi, if Tamaki says it's ok, she'll be okay with it." "You can't ask her out." I commanded. Kyoya took a step toward me, "Why is that, Takashi? Do you have feelings for her?" I didn't reply. "Of course you do. I hate to break it to you, but Tamaki would never let her go out with you and she would never do something Tamaki didn't approve of and he'd never approve of you."

I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed Kyoya by his collar and slammed him into that wall, "Shut up!" "Takashi?" I looked to the door to see Miki paralyzed in fear. I dropped Kyoya, who fell to his knees. "Miki, it's not-" She shook her head and ran down the hall. Within seconds Tamaki and Mitskuni came into the room. "Takashi, what did you do?" Mitskuni came over to me and Tamaki helped up Kyoya, who shot me a glare and left the room without a word. Mitskuni sat me on the bed and looked up at me, "What happened?" I shook my head. "Was this about Miki-Chan?" I looked down at me and he smiled up sadly at me, eyes filled with understanding, "I know you and Kyo-Chan like her a lot. You should just talk to her, she already likes you. She just doesn't know it yet." I looked down at my cousin and sighed. I went to get up, but he grabbed my arm. "Miki-Chan is really upset, you should just leave her alone until tomorrow, 'Kay?" I nodded and he ranoff down the hall. I sighed again and pushed myself off the bed and started down the hall toward Miki's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Mori's POV

I moved silently down the hall toward Miki's room. As I reached the door I raised my hand to knock, but my hand froze just above the door as I registered the voices on the other side. Kyoya was speaking in low, hushed tones to Miki, but I could still make out what he was saying, "Really, Miki, I'm fine." My breath caught in my throat, she was worried about him. "What happened though? Takashi isn't usually like that." I could hear the hurt and fear in her voice. I placed my forehead against the door lightly, I scared her. I'd always been the one to help her, the one to protect her and now I was the one she needed protecting from. "I suppose I simply touched a nerve. We were only talking. I know you are both very close, so I won't request that you don't see him until we know what's wrong, but please, do be careful, Miki."

There was silence for a moment and then the door opened. Kyoya looked only mildly shocked, but then smirked. He shut the door behind him, "I think you've worried her enough for today," was all he said as he began walking toward his room. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Miki was sitting on her bed clutching a throw pillow to her chest. She gasped and stood up quickly once I entered the room, "Miki, we need to talk." She swallowed hard and nodded. I took a seat on the bed and she sat next to me, not lowering the pillow. She turned to me cross-legged on the bed and stared at me, "What happened, Moir?" I looked into her eyes, laced with hurt and looking to understand. "Kyoya and I had an argument." I said shortly.

Miki's POV

I watched Mori, waiting in vain for him to continue, "Ya, I got that. What about though? You don't usually snap like that." He nodded and mumbled under his breath. "What?" I asked. He breathed out loudly through his nose, "He wants to ask you out." He turned to face me, pulling one leg up on the bed and letting the other one rest on the floor. "I don't understand the problem. I mean I understand why you would be so protective if someone like Kassonda wanted to ask me out, but Kyoya's not a bad guy." I said. He mumbled something under his breath again and got up to leave. I ran and jumped in front of the door and blocked his path. "You're not leaving until you tell me why it's such a big deal." I knew it was no use trying to block his path if he really wanted to leave. He stood over a foot taller than me and could throw me across the room if he really wanted to, but I knew he wouldn't. "The problem is... The problem is that I'm in love with you, Miki." I opened my mouth to reply, but the door opened, saving me because I had no idea what to say, "Miki- Mori what are you doing in here?" Tamaki looked from Mori to me, obviously concerned. "I was just leaving." Mori pushed past Tamaki, lightly and was gone.

I made to go after Mori, but Tamaki grabbed my hand, "Miki, may I speak with you?" I turned to Tamaki and nodded. "I know that what happened tonight might not make sense to you, but I just want you to know something." I looked at my brother, who was abnormally serious. "What is it?" He smiled at me and gave me a tight hug, "I love you and I just want you to be happy. I'll always be here for you." I looked at my brother as he pulled away, "I need to go talk to Mori." He stopped me again and brushed a hair out of my eyes, "Let me talk to him. You can talk to him tomorrow. Please, Miki?" I nodded and Tamaki left closing the door behind him.

Tamaki's POV

I knocked on Mori's door and waited when he didn't answer I pushed the door open. He wasn't there. I felt panic fill me and I ran outside to see if he was there. He was, sitting alone watching the stars over the beach. I sat next to him, "Mori-Sempi, I want to talk to you about Miki. I know how you feel about her." He didn't took at me, "Mitskuni..." I nodded, "Yes, Hunny told me. Listen, I understand why anyone would love my sister and I want you to know I'm so grateful that she met you." Now he looked at me.

Mori's POV

Tamaki wasn't looking at me anymore, "Before you... before you she would never smile. I prayed someone would come save her, she was falling apart. Then we moved here from France and we met everyone and she started being happy. I never knew why she was unhappy, but I know you make her happy, but please." Tamaki lowered his head and swallowed hard, "Don't take my sister away from me. No one knows how much I need her... How much she means to me. Not even she knows." Finally he looked at me I could see tears threatening to spill over, "So I'm going to ask you what I asked Kyoya. Please, don't ask her out. Just let me keep her a little longer." I nodded and we sat together watching the stars.


	6. Chapter 6

Miki's POV

The rest of the weekend past in a blur. Kyoya and Mori continued to ignore me, so I spent most of my time alone or with Tamaki listening to him rave about Haruhi. I pulled on a white shirt with a sweetheart neckline and a dark red skirt and white sandels with roses on the toes. I packed the rest of my belongings into my bag and allowed one of Kyoya's house keepers to take it out to the limo. I sat in the corner with my headphones in. Tamaki crawled in beside me and the other hosts after them. I watched as Kyoya took notes in his notebook and Tamaki harassed Haruhi, who was sitting across from him. The twins were whispering to one another, as were Mori and Hunny. I rested my head on my hand and closed my eyes not wanting to see anymore and drifted off into sleep.

Tamaki's POV

"Haruhi, you just looked so cute this weekend, you really should wear-" I was cut off my a weight pressing down on my shoulder. I turned to see blond hair cascading down onto my shoulder as Miki slept quietly, her breathing even. "I know you were trying to help, Sempi, but I think you just ended up hurting her." I looked up in shock at Haruhi. "What?" She looked into my eyes, "You took two people who mean the world to her away from her." I knew everyone else was off in their own worlds, but it didn't stop me from checking anyways. My face was hot and I knew it was red. Had I really hurt the person I loved most in the world by trying to protect her?

We finally pulled up in front of my house and I tapped Miki's shoulder, "Miki? We're home." She rubbed her eyes and looked up at me. "How long was I asleep?" She looked so helpless and innocent, I felt a piece of my heart crack knowing I'd hurt her. "The whole time, princess." She put her head back on my shoulder and sighed. "Ok, lets get out." We scooted out and I checked my watch. It was already five O'clock. "Alright, let's go get ready for dinner. We have school tomorrow." "I'm not hungry. I'm just going to go to bed." Miki said as she started up the stairs toward her room. I fowned, "You haven't eaten all day." "I said I wasn't hungry." She called down without facing me. I didn't say anything as I heard the door to her room slam shut. "Oh Miki..."

Miki's POV

I walked down the hall with Tamaki and Kyoya toward room 2-A. The stares and whispered had died down from the week before, but they were still there. Kyoya's hand was resting on the small of my back, but we hadn't spoken since the night he and Mori had gotten in a fight. I took my seat as the two boys began into a livid conversation over me. "What do you think, Miki?" I jumped at the sound of my name on Kyoya's lips. "What do I think of what?" I asked quickly. "The party? Do you think the Host Club should throw a ball this weekend?" I looked down at my desk, how could these be the first words he says to me in days? "Sure. Sounds like fun." "Of course, you'll need an escort. No proper lady goes to a ball without an escort." My head shot up. "Why do I have to go?" Tamaki looked at me confused. "Kyoya is your boyfriend, don't you want to go?" I ran my hand through my hair, "I don't care anymore Tamaki." My twin opened his mouth to reply, but the teacher called for attention, silencing him.

I slipped out of class without Tamaki and Kyoya and rushed down the hallway, not paying attention until I ran into a body, slamming into the floor. "Hey, what the-?" I looked up to see Ritsu Kasanoda staring down at me, blushing like a madman. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was just trying to avoid my brother." I said getting up. "Hey, you're Tamaki Suoh's little sister, aren't you?" I bit the inside of my cheek, "Technically, I suppose, but we're actually twins. I'm only a few minutes younger. I'm Miki." I said, I hated being refereed to as Tamaki's little sister. Kasanoda ran his hand through his red hair, "Well, let me make up for knocking you down. Some of my friends are having a party tonight. Do you wanna go?" "I'd have to ask my brother if it was okay..." I said, more to myself then to him. "Oh, I didn't realize Tamaki was in charge of you." I fixed my messanger bag and frowned at him, "He's not. I'll be there." He smiled, "Great, I'll pick you up at nine." With that he walked away.

I spent most of the day hiding from Tamaki and the rest of the host club. Kasanoda hadn't specified what type of party it was, so I assumed it would be casual. I looked through my closet to fine something I could wear to the party and finally found something. I pulled on a black mini skirt and a red tank top. I slipped into my combat boots and covered myself with a red jacket. I curled my hair and let it fall into ringlets down to the middle of my back. I fixed my make up and started down the stairs. "Miki, where are you going?" Crap. I turned to see Tamaki staring down at me from the top of the steps. He was in a pair of sweats with a towel hanging around his neck and his gold hair dripping wet. Obviously he'd just gotten out of the shower. "I'm going to see Haruhi, I forgot to give her something earlier." I lied coolly, placing my hand on the doorknob behind me. "What is it that can't wait until tomorrow?" He asked. "Notes for class." I said then threw the door open and ran out.

Tamaki's POV

I saw Kasanoda standing outside a car just as Miki pulled the door closed and my eyes widened. "Oh, hell no." I took the steps two at a time, "Miki, get back here!" I threw open the door, but the car was already speeding away. "Crap!" I searched my body for my cell phone, but I'd left it up in my room. I slammed my fist against the door. She was so dead when she got home.

Kasanoda's POV

I poured Miki another drink as she laughed at something one of the girls had said. I threw my arm around her and pulled her closer to me as I handed her the new drink. She took a sip of it as I took a sip of mine. She seemed so at ease in the smokey room talking to these people. Her face was a little flush from all the alcohol I'd been giving her. "I'll be right back," I whispered to her and she nodded. I walked over to play another drinking game with some of the boys. I lost. Again. I stumbled back over to Miki and smiled down to her. She fell into me laughing, "I'm so gald I came, It's been fun, but I should go home." She called to me over the music. "I'll take you." I grabbed my keys off the table behind her and took her hand. "Do you think it's a good idea?" She asked shouting over the music. I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me, "It'll be fine." I kissed her roughly and she kissed back. I dragged her through the crowd and up the stairs out of the basement and to the street.

The cold air hit my face as I opened the door and began walking to the car. We got in and I fumbled with the keys before I pushed them into the ignition. I started the car and she turned up the radio all the way. We were both laughing as I let the car accelerate faster and faster. I looked over at her in the passenger seat. She looked strikingly like Tamaki, but more feminine. She had Tamaki's blue eyes and his golden hair, but her features were softer. She really was beautiful. She shouted at me, my name breaking me out of my trance. "Kasanoda! Look out!" I turned back to the road and screamed. I heard glass breaking and then it all went black.

Tamaki's POV

I sat with my face in my hand falling in and out of consciousness. I checked the time from the couch, the clock read two fifteen A.M. Where the hell was she? I almost fell asleep again when my phone began to chime. I picked it up and pressed it to my ear, not bothering to check the caller ID, "Miki, I swear to God, when you get home-" "Tamaki, it's me." I went silent as Kyoya's voice came through the phone. "Kyoya? What are you-" "Tamaki, something's happened. You need to get to the hospital right away. I'm calling the others and I'll fill you in when you get here." With that the line went dead and I rushed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Tamaki's POV

I ran into the ER waiting room in a panic. I pushed past a person who'd stood and practically threw myself over the receptionists desk, "I'm looking for-" "Tamaki." I turned around to see the entire host club sitting together in the waiting room. Kyoya stood in front of me holding out a steaming cup. I took it and he led me to the a chair. He sat me down next to Mori and then got down on one knee in front of me, "Miki was in a car accident. She and Kasanoda were driving down the highway toward your house and the car few over the edge. Kasanoda, although they were both heavily intoxicated and injured, was able to call for help," I gulped, "Is Miki..." I couldn't ask, but Kyoya knew what I was going to ask. He shook his head, "No. She's in surgery right now." I nodded and leaned back. This was all my fault.

Kyoya's POV

Tamaki looked devistated. I stood and sat next to him. Mori held his face in his hands and Hunny had his small hand placed on his back attempting to confert him. The Hitachiin twins were holding hands and whispering to eachother in low tones. Haruhi hadn't arrived yet, but she had said she would come. Commoner transportation wasn't the best. I looked to Tamaki again and had to look away as tears streamed out of his eyes- her eyes- down his cheeks. "There's one thing I don't understand. Why would she be out with Kasanoda anyways?" Hunny asked. We all looked to him. "It's just that she's always over at one of our houses, she doesn't really talk to anyone but us, does she, Tama-Chan?" Tamaki shook his head, "She only talks to us and the cheer squad. She doesn't even go out without talking to me. She told me she was going to Haruhi's house, but I saw Kasanoda when they were driving away. It was too late to stop her."

Just as Tamaki finished, the doors to the hospital rooms opened and out stepped Kasanoda. He had a few cuts and bruises, but other than that he looked fine. I felt a rage begin to build in my chest, but I didn't expect what I saw. In a matter of seconds, Karou had left his spot next to Hikaru and slammed Kasanoda into the wall by the collar of his shirt. "You could have killed her! What the hell is your problem?" Real anger was burning in Karou and radiating out. "It was an accident." Kasanoda, didn't try to defend himself as time seemed to freeze around the seven of us in the waiting room. "Karou..." Hikaru reached out to his brother but Karou was livid, "No! This isn't okay! He could have killed Miki and then what? It's not right for twins to be separated like this." Tamaki placed a firm, but gentle hand on Karou's shoulder and finally he let Kasanoda drop to the floor. "I think you should get out of here." Mori said, towering over the rest of us, Hunny stood beside him, arms crossed and his usual sweetness gone. Kasanoda met Tamaki's eyes, "Look, man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Miki. It really was an accident." Tamaki wiped his eyes and looked to Mori and Hunny, "Could you please escort him out of here?" Mori and Hunny each grabbed one of the boys arms and left quietly.

Mori's POV

We threw Kasanoda out of the doors and he stumbled forward. He turned to me quickly, "Mori-Sempi, I know you guys don't owe me any favors, but please let me know how she is? I really care about her." "We all do." Hunny echoed my thoughts and we walked back inside and took out seats once again. After what seemed like hours, Haruhi came in and Kyoya filled her in on what had happened. She fell into a chair and soon the doctor came in, "Miki Suoh's family?" We all stood up and the doctor seemed a bit taken aback. "I'm her brother." Tamaki said taking a step forward. "Well, Mr. Souh, you're sister's surgery went alright, but we had to induce a coma. We don't know when or if she'll wake up, but you can go see her if you wish." We all started to walk forward, but the doctor stopped us, "Family only." Kyoya fixed his glasses and flashed something to the doctor, who's face flushed. "We are family." The doctor nodded and stepped aside, "I'm sorry, Mr. Ootori. I didn't realize it was you." We all walked down to the room in silence and Tamaki fell into the chair beside her. He gripped her hand and started to sob.

I felt like crying myself as I placed a hand on his back and held a crying Mitskuni in my other arm. Miki looked so broken. She had an IV in her arm and her eyes were closed and cuts and bruises covered her body. She had on a neck brace. "Miki, I'm so sorry, just wake up, please?" Tamaki begged as he brushed her hair back. We all sat back and watched her. "Tamaki, I'll have the staff call us if something changes, but we need to go to school tomorrow. You need sleep, let's go." Kyoya picked him up, but the arm and Tamaki walked limply with him, "I don't want to leave her alone though." He said. "I'll stay with her. We can take shifts. I'll watch her tonight and Karou can watch her during school tomorrow." Hikaru suggested. Tamaki nodded and Kyoya led him out. "You don't need to do that, Hikaru. We can do it, you look tired," Hunny said, holding my hand. Karou smiled down at him, "Don't worry about it Hunny-Sempi. We get the twin thing." The smiled at each other and said their and Karou walked down the hall with us, promising to return in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Hikaru's POV

I watched the brain monitor steadily rise and fall as I fell in and out of sleep. Finally annoyed with the beeping of the monitor I grabbed the rail of her bed, "God dammit, Miki! What were you thinking? Of all the people you could have gone out with, why Kasanoda? If you needed someone to talk to why didn't you come to me or Karou? You know we understand the twin thing, so why didn't you just call one of us? If you had maybe then..." My voice trailed off and I wiped the tears off of my face. "Maybe if you had, you wouldn't have gone out with him and you'd be okay. Miki, Tamaki isn't the only person who loves you. We all do. Any of us would have helped you." I ran my hand through her hair and smiled down at her. The sun was high in the sky now and I frowned. She still hadn't woken up. "Hikaru? Any change?" I looked back to my twin and shook my head. He sat down next to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled sadly to me, "You should go get some sleep. Tamaki's dad cancelled school today because of his daughter. He's talking with Kyoya's father about her condition. I'll sat with her." He promised and I got up to leave. I paused in the doorway, "Talk to her, I think she can hear us."

Karou's POV

I watched as Hikaru walked out of the room and held Miki's hand. "Hey, Miki. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but you really have us all worried. Tamaki won't get out of bed and he's been crying all day. Haruhi and Kyoya are over there with him right now. Your dad is down the hall trying to see if there's something we can do to wake you up, but I think it's going to be up to you. I know you'll come back to us because I know you. You wouldn't leave your twin if you could help it. I'm not going to rush you, but I hope you wake up soon. We're all really worried about you. Mori is devestated. He won't even talk to Hunny." I watched her, but nothing happened. Not even a twitch of a finger, not a flutter of an eyelash, nothing. "Kyoya hasn't been himself either. He went over to Kasanoda's house and I guess he beat him up pretty badly. Everyone at school heard about you and they're worried about you too. Miki, please just-"

I heard a throat clear behind me and I turned around mid-sentence to see a tall man with light brown hair and dark eyes. I rose from my seat and bowed slightly, "Mr. Suoh, I didn't realize you'd be coming. I thought you'd come tonight with Tamaki." "I decided to visit my daughter while I was in the building. I didn't know anyone was down here." He said lightly. He wasn't cruel like Kyoya's father, but he was the superintendent of the academy. "Kyoya suggested we take shifts watching over her. Tamaki's a little too distraught to do it all himself." He nodded and walked over to his daughters bed side. Pain was written over his features as he gazed down at her. The neck brace from last night had been removed after the X-rays had come back. "Any changes from last night?" He asked brushing a stray hair from his daughters face. I shook my head, "No, sir." He swallowed loudly, "Will you give me a moment with my daughter?" I nodded and left the room, heading down to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

Mr. Suoh's POV

My daughter had always had the face of an angel from my opinion, she looked so much like her mother. "Miki, if you can hear me, I want you to know I love you. What were you thinking last night? I thought I taught you better then that. I don't understand why your brother let you leave. He feels responsible, but..." I took a breath and took her hand, "I'm so sorry, Miki." It was my fault, if I'd been a better father, maybe she'd be okay now. I kissed her forehead and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Mr. Ootori, said you might wake up soon, but he'd not sure. I hope you do. I don't know what I'd do without my little princess. I don't know what your brother will do if you don't... Please wake up soon." I pushed myself up out of the chair as I heard foot steps fall short at the door. "Hikaru, you may come in." I called to the Hitachiin twin. The twin walked in holding his arm sheepishly, "I'm hate to correct you, Mr. Suoh, but I'm Karou. I sent Hikaru home this morning. Tamaki is coming tonight and Kyoya is going to be watching her tomorrow until Mitskuni comes to sit with her." I nodded, "Thank you. It's nice to know Miki has such good friends." I walked down the hall, leaving my daughter in the hands of her friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Karou's POV

I finished some homework and shut my text books as I heard someone come in. I turned to see Tamaki in the doorway. He looked drained, dark circles had formed under his eyes and his face was tear hair was uncombed and his clothes the same as the night before. He looked as if he hadn't slept. "Boss, you don't look so great." I said, unable to keep the concern out of my voice. "I'm fine. How is she?" He asked, swatting away my concern as if swatting away a fly. I shrugged, "The same. Nothing's changed." He sighed deeply, "I'll take over from here, Karou. Go home to your brother." I nodded and started to leave, but something stopped me at the door. I turned around to Tamaki and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "If you need anything, call me." With that said I left the twins alone.

Tamaki's POV

I felt my heart breaking in my chest as I fell into the chair next to her, "Miki? Princess, it's time to wake up now. I know your afraid to wake up, but I promise I'm not mad at you. I'm just upset. Miki, I don't know what I'd do without you. Do you remember when we first started at Ouran together? It was the spring of our final year in middle school. You looked so cute in your uniform. You were so sad to move from France, but once we made friends... part of me thought you would forget about me, but you never left my side. We dragged Kyoya all over Japan, do you remember that?" I chuckled to myself as I felt tears begin to sting my eyes, "You know, you're the reason the host club is all together. You were the only one who could make Kyoya smile, even when I was driving him crazy with my excitement over Japanese culture. You're the one who convinced the twins to join. Hikaru thought it would be a good way to get you to notice him, but he said once you became so close with Mori-Sempi, he gave up."

I watched her for a moment, waiting for something to happen, when nothing did I continued, "You know, I must apologize to you, Princess. I'm the reason everthing has been so awkward these past few days. I saw you getting closer with Mori and Kyoya and I know you were falling for them. I couldn't bare to lose you and now... Now I might not have a say on if I lose you or not, all because I was being selfish and you were being reckless." I gripped her hand tightly, "Miki, I need you to wake up now. I don't know if I could go on without you. I don't know if the host club can stay together without you. I don't know everything and I don't always know what's best, but I swear to God, Miki, I try. I just want to protect you, I love you and I don't know what I'm going to do if you don't wake up, so please, Miki just wake up! Just wake up." I whispered the last words, as tears spilled out of my eyes and onto the clean, bed sheets the housed Miki's unconscious body like a shroud. I began to sob over her, not knowing what else to do.

I woke up to sun shining in my eyes, I must have cried myself to sleep. I pushed myself up of the couch, I didn't remember lying on and looked at Miki in the bed, "Oh, good. You're awake." Kyoya sat on the chair I'd been sitting in. He was typing on his laptop hastily. "How long have you been here?" I asked sitting up, my head was pounding and my eyes were sore and heavy, but I pushed past the pain. "I got here around eight this morning, it's almost noon now. You were asleep and I thought it was best not to wake you since you haven't slept since I called you the other night. So I moved you to the couch. I brought you breakfast from downstairs." I looked to the bagel and juice that sat on the table next to me, "Thank you." I sipped the juice as he typed away. After I'd finished I looked to him and watched him. He looked completely normal, just like he was sitting in the host club, as if Miki wasn't inches from death, but there was something different about him. He radiated discomfort, "Kyoya, do you want me to stay with you?" He shook his head, "I'll be fine, Tamaki. The twins should be waiting for you in the lobby. They want you to go out with them today to take your mind off things. We'll be fine here."

Kyoya's POV

I watched over the top of my glasses as Tamaki reluctantly walked toward the door. I felt him pause as he reached the doorway and added, "Yes, I'll call you if her condition changes." I felt him go and I knew I was alone with her until Hunny-Sempi came to take over later tonight. I shut down the programs on my computer slowly, stalling from being truly alone with her. I closed the computer and I knew this was it. "Well, Miki. I suppose this is it. I have something I need to confess to you. I don't know if I'm good enough for you, but I want you to know something. I love you more then you could ever know. I didn't even know I was capable of loving someone this and Tamaki have been my best friends for almost three years and as much as you two can be a handful, I know you're always there to make things better when they get out of hand. You know me better then anyone, next to your brother. You're always there to help with the host club, or damage control, or homework, or when my family's expectations become to much to handle. I'm not even sure you can hear me, but I have to say it. I don't care if you fall in love with Mori-Sempi or someone else, I just need you in my life. I don't care what you are in my life as long as you're in it. Miki, please wake up soon."

I held her hand in silence looking for signs of life anywhere in her face, but she remained still. "Kyo-Chan? You can go home now. I can watch Miki." I released Miki's hand and turned to Hunny-Sempi standing in the door, holding Usa-Chan close to him. I stood quickly, almost dropping my laptop off my lap, but catching it swiftly. "Hunny, I didn't hear you come in." "Kyo-Chan, I know you love Miki, but I can take care of her for now. Takashi was worried about not being with her too, but I promise she'll be okay." I nodded and left Hunny-sempi to watch over my beloved.


	10. Chapter 10

Hunny's POV

I climbed up onto the bed with Miki and slipped Usa-Chan under one of her limp arms. "Miki, I think we need to talk. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but try to listen, 'Kay?" I watched for a response, but got none, "Miki, Takashi is really worried about you. We all are. We all want you to wake up really soon. Kyo-Chan beat up Kasanoda pretty badly, Takashi says he didn't go with, but I know he did. Kyo-Chan didn't know he went tho. He just stayed in the background where he couldn't be seen. They both really care about you and they both blame themselves at least partially for what happened. To be honest, Miki, I'm worried about Takashi. He hasn't been eating or sleeping. He's almost as upset as Tama-Chan." I wiped a tear away from my eyes. Miki's bruises had begun to turn an almost slickly green color and had begun to go away, "Come on, Miki, it's been three days. It's time to wake up." I laid down next to her and watched her. My eyes began to feel heavy and I fell asleep on the bed next to her.

Mori's POV

I walked in and saw Mitskuni asleep in the bed with Miki. I picked up my cousin and he wiggled in my arms, "Mitskuni, it's time to wake up." I told him. He rubbed his eyes and frowned, "Takashi?" I placed his down on the floor, "There's a car waiting for you down in the parking lot. It's time to go." He walked around and grabbed his bunny from Miki and the walked over to me and took my hand, "I can stay with you, if you want." I smiled sadly and shook my head. "I'd like some alone time with Miki, if that's okay." He nodded sweetly and went off out the door. I slumped down into the seat and opened the book I'd been reading the night Miki had fallen asleep in my arms and began reading. Half way down the page, I closed it. I opened my phone and searched through my music and pressed play on a song we'd listened to together a thousand times, 'One Less Heart To break' by Patent Pending.

I sat in silence as the song played and then put it back in my pocket. "Miki, I promised I'd never leave you alone and I failed you, but I won't let you give us one less heart to break. I love you so much and I need you to wake up. We all need you in our lives, You're my best friend. You know everything about me. I know you can hear me. I just need you to be listening. Miki, we all love you and if you don't wake up I don't know what were going to do." I ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead, "It's time to wake up now, Miki." I placed my face in my hands, not knowing what else to say or how to say it. "Takashi?"

Miki's POV

I opened my eyes slowly against the harsh light of the room, "Takashi? Where am I?" I tried to sit up, but decided that was a bad idea when the room started to spin. "Miki, you're in the hospital, you were in a car accident." The memories came back to me all at once. The smell of alcohol, the headlights coming at us, the music blaring in my ears, the screech of the cars wheels, Kasanoda's lips on mine. "Where's Kasanoda? Is he okay? How long has it been?" I asked all my questions at once. Mori pulled out his phone and texted someone, I assumed it was a group message to the other Hosts. I opened my mouth to speak, but a sharp pain shot through my side and I gasped. Takashi jumped up, but I held my hand out to stop him. "I'm okay, just answer the questions." He sat back down, "Kasanoda is fine, he walked away with some minor cuts and bruises. He did get beat up pretty badly by Kyoya though." I watched him as he carefully examined me, "How long have I been asleep?" I asked. The sun was no where to be seen so I figured I'd been out of about twelve hours. "It's been three days, Miki." I felt whatever color that was in my face leave. "Three days?"

Kasanoda's POV

I rushed down the halls of the hospital and stopped in front of Miki's door. I took a deep breath and I pushed the door open. Miki was lying in the bed, eyes open and frowning at Mori-Sempi. "You're awake." I voiced stupidly. She looked to me and her mouth fell open, "You're alive." I stumbled over to her and fell to my knees by her bed. "Miki, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I swear." She pushed herself into a sitting position and took my hand. Our eye met and she smiled down at me, "I know." I felt myself begin to blush and I felt as if I was being looked down upon by an angel. Mori-Sempi placed his hand on her like a guardian, but his eyes weren't on me, they were on the door behind me. I turned to see the host club standing there staring at Miki wide-eyed. "Miki..." Tamaki ran over and gently embraced his sister and suddenly the whole club ran over and joined in. I got up and watched for a moment, but turned away, knowing I was not welcome there. As I turned I ran into something, when I took a step back, I saw Kyoya Ootori standing in front of me, arms crossed. He grabbed me by the back of the collar and dragged me out of the room and into the hallway where he threw me onto the floor. "Stay away from Miki." was all he said as he shut the door behind him, leaving me on the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Tamaki's POV

I knocked before letting myself into Miki's room. "How are you, Princess?" I asked sitting on the edge of her bed. "I'm fine, Tamaki. I mean, my side is still sore, but it's not that bad. The doctor said I can go back to school soon." I smiled at her. The cuts had healed as had the bruises. She looked like her normal self. "Did he say anything about cheering?" Her smile faded, "Ya, he did. I probably won't cheer again until summer. He thinks I should wait until then as a precaution." I smiled sadly at her. "It's not the end of the world though. You are always welcome at the host club." "I'm not sure how true that is." She said. I opened my mouth as someone knocked on the door. Our maid opened the door, "Miss Miki, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you have a visitor."

Mori pushed the door open a little bit more and Miki sat up straighter, "Takashi, I wasn't expecting you." He nodded. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hand, "Let me get you a vase for those," I said getting up and walking toward the door taking the flowers from him and moving down the hall leaving my sister with Mori-sempi.

Mori's POV

I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room watching her as she watched me, our eyes never leaving each other. "You know, you can sit down. You're the first visitor I've had since I got home." I sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm glad you're awake." I said. I watched her shift uncomfortably, "Let me help you." I said quietly, leaning over her and shifting the pillows. I looked down at her and realized my face was only centimeters from her. I felt my face grow red as her's did. I pulled myself away from her quickly and looked down at my shoes. "Perhaps I should be going." I pushed myself up off the bed, but I felt a tug on my blaizer sleeve and stopped, "Please, don't leave. I don't want to be alone." I sat back down with her. "You know, I could hear you guys when I was unconscious. I wasn't entirely sure how I could hear them and you all sounded really far away, but I could hear." Our eyes met, "You didn't fail me, Takashi. Don't tell Tamaki I know what he said though, okay? I think it would kill him." I didn't know what Tamaki had said, but I nodded anyways.

Miki's POV

I smiled knowing I could trust Takashi to not say anything, "Thank you. I never realized how much everyone cared. I need to talk to everyone and thank them. I know how much trouble I caused and I feel bad. To be honest, I'm afraid that this will just give the girls at school more reasons to bully me. Everyone knows I was out with Kasanoda don't they?" Takashi nodded reluctantly and I frowned, "I'm going back to school tomorrow, what am I going to do?" Takashi pulled me into a tight hug, "You know you have the entire host club behind you. If you need any of us, just call." I nodded into his chest as he held me. He pulled back slowly. Our eyes locked for a second and then we were kissing. His lips pressed against mind for a second and he jumped back as if something had shocked him. "I have to go." He stumbled out of the room as Tamaki came in holding the flowers he'd brought in a vase. "Where is he going? He just got here." I shook my head and Tamaki frowned, "I suppose it doesn't matter. You need to rest for school tomorrow and it's getting late. You should shower, but be careful." I nodded and did as I was instructed. I fell back into bed, deathly afraid of what tomorrow would bring.


	12. Chapter 12

Miki's POV

I walked between Tamaki and Kyoya toward class, clutching my books to my chest. Every once in a while someone would wave to me and welcome me back, but most just stared and whispered. I stood as close as possible to Tamaki, wishing I could just disappear. I slipped into my desk and opened my book, not feeling in the mood for the usual morning conversation I usually had with my brother. I hadn't fallen behind while I was out of school thanks to Kyoya and Tamaki, but I still wasn't entirely up to speed either. I was skimming through some of the reading when a hand slammed my book shut. I jumped and looked up to see Rin staring down at me. "May I help you?" I asked sounding more sure of myself then I was. My eyes shot to where Tamaki and Kyoya stood talking. Tamaki's eyes met mine and he stopped talking. Kyoya turned around as well and they both leaned back, watching me. Ready to jump in if they were needed. "Is it true?" I blinked once and shook my head, "I'm not sure what you're talking about." Rin rolled her eyes. A few more girl came around my desk and she continued, "Were you really cheating on Kyoya with Kasanoda?" I cocked my head to the side, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." I started to stand. I felt the need to be on the same level, I didn't need my brother's fangirls looking down on me. On of the girls put her hand on my shoulder to keep me down, "I'm sure you do. People saw you kiss him at that party. Right before you went and almost got yourself killed. The host club was cancelled for three days so they could take care of you." I shrugged her hand off and pushed myself up. I felt the world begin to spin, but I fought off the dizziness from standing up to quickly and looked Rin in the eye.

"Are you jealous that I have actual relationships with the boys you can only dream about?" I stood about an inch or two shorter then Rin, but it wasn't enough for her to actually look down on me. "How did you do that? Make them all care about you so much? I mean, Tamaki has to, you're his sister, but the others? You know what I heard? I heard that you-" Rin was silenced by a hand falling on her shoulder. She turned to see Tamaki standing behind her with Kyoya at his right. "You heard what, Miss Rin?" Her face paled, "We were just talking about how lucky your sister is to have such amazing guys caring about her." She batted her eyes at him, but I could tell by the look on his face that Tamaki had heard enough of the conversation to know the truth. "Miss Rin," Kyoya said, stepping in, "If you know any rumors about Miss Miki, I'd appreciate if you told us. We don't want anyone associated with the host club to have a bad reputation." Kyoya fixed his glasses and Rin gulped. The other girls started to scatter, leaving her alone. "Well, I have heard a theory about how Miki's so close to the host club." I smirked watching as one of Kyoya's biggest fangirls squirmed under his gaze. "What have you heard?" He asked again. She looked to me and scowled, "I heard she had sex with everyone in the club." Tamaki and I paled simultaneously, but Kyoya didn't even flinch. "Well I can assure you that isn't true. You will let everyone know that, right?" Rin nodded and then retreated to her desk. Kyoya's eyes rested on me for a moment, but then turned to his seat without a word.

Tamaki's POV

I watched my sister put her face down in her book and took my seat in front of her, "Miki, Princess, don't let this get to you. We know that's not true. It's not right?" Our eyes met and she looked at me in complete disgust. "Are you seriously asking me this?" I looked down, "No, Miki. I believe you didn't. Kyoya will do damage control. Until then, please don't go anywhere without one of us. I don't know how the ladies will react to what they think they know." She nodded and we started class. I sent out a mass text to the host club telling them my new plan and then began the lesson. In an hour, the bell rang out and Miki got up hesitantly. I smiled and nodded. She walked out of the classroom and I saw the specks of orange from where the Hitachiin Twins had picked her up to walk her to her next class.

Karou's POV

Hikaru and I put Miki between us, each had a hand on her. Hikaru placed his hand on her shoulder and mine sat on the small of her back. "So Tamaki texted you about..." Her voice trailed off but we both nodded. "We all know those rumors aren't true." Hikaru said as we continued down the hall. We stopped outside of her class and I tapped her shoulder. She turned to me quickly, "Mori and Hunny will be right here to take you to meet us all in the lunch room." She nodded, but there was a fear in her eyes. She was going to be alone for an hour and that had to be scary when all of the host clubs crazy fans. "You'll be fine." We promised. She smiled and nodded before disappearing into the class room. Hikaru looked at me and put a reassuring had on my shoulder, "She'll be fine. Mori and Hunny are going to pick her up from right her. Everything will be okay." I nodded and he headed off to our own class.

Mori's POV

Mitskuni sat sweetly on my shoulders as we waited for Miki to come out. He talked quickly, but I wasn't paying attention. I was watching the door. Suddenly, Miki stumbled out of the door. "Where are you going, Miki?" One of the girls I recognized from the club stepped out and pulled Miki back by her hair. Miki cried out and Mitskuni jumped off my shoulders, "Hey! Don't pick on my friends!" The girl stepped back quickly into the wall. Mitskuni backed her into a wall, but didn't attack her. I picked up Miki in my arms. She was crying softly, "Mitskuni... let's go. She's not worth it." My cousin looked up to me. He shot a look to the girl and then followed me toward the lunch room, but suddenly stopped. "Take Miki to the club room. I'll tell everyone to meet us there, 'Kay?" I nodded shocked at his sudden decision and turned off toward the club room. Halfway there Miki looked up at me, "Mori?" I looked down and blushed to see her so close to me, "I can walk." I nodded and placed her on her feet. We walked the rest of the way to the room. I pulled open the door to let her in. I hadn't seen her since the night before when I'd kissed her and ran away. She sat on one of the couchs and smiled as I took my place next to her. "Miki, I owe you an apology..." I started, but stopped not sure how to say it. Miki shook her head, "Takashi, you don't need to apologize for anything." I looked down at her and she smiled, "It didn't mean anything, right?"

I looked down and bit the inside of my cheek, "Right." I watched a slight hurt flash across her face and she nodded. "I had a feeling." I looked down to her and she wiped away a few stray tears. "Miki..." She looked up at me and I pressed my lips to hers before I realized what I was doing. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and I pulled her closer. "Mori-Sempi?" We pulled away quickly and Miki blushed brightly. Haruhi stood in the doorway smiling, "I didn't mean to interupt anything, Hunny-Sempi told me to meet everyone here." Miki stood and flattened out the skirt of her dress, "You're not interrupting Haruhi. I'm just glad it was you and not Tamaki." She smiled sweetly and Haruhi came into the room and sat down across from me. Miki took her seat and rested her head on my shoulder. I pulled her closer to me and smiled down at her, "So are you two a thing or..?" Haruhi's voice trailed off and Miki looked up at me, "No, we're not a thing. At least I don't think we-" The door flew open and Tamaki ran in, "Princess! Are you okay?" He pulled Miki out of my arms and embraced her with his own. "Hunny-Sempi told us about what that girl did to you!" Kyoya came and took her out of Tamaki's arms and held her hand tightly, "We found the girl who hurt you and she's in your father's office right now." She nodded and he hugged her tightly. His eyes met mine and I knew that he knew exactly what had happened before they came in. "Miki, you are alright though?" She nodded, "Hunny and Mori saved me. I'm fine. I promise." They nodded and let her go. She sat down on the other side of Hunny. I reached around him and placed a hand on her shoulder. Our eyes met and we both smiled. In that moment, I knew exactly what I had to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Tamaki's POV

I watched as Miki and Haruhi talked in hushed tones to one another. I wondered absent mindedly what they were talking about as I entertained my own guests. "I'm glad to see your sister is okay. We were all so worried. You seemed so upset." I turned back to them and smiled, "I'm sorry if I seemed a tad distracted today, Ladies. My sister has been through a lot these past few weeks and I'm simply worried about her." "Tamaki, you're such a good brother." I smiled and turned to see Miki getting up. She walked over and sat on the arm of my chair, "Tamaki, I think we have a problem." She said and our eyes locked. Concern flashed through them and I got up, "Excuse me for a moment." We walked over to where the other hosts had gathered, their backs were to us. "What is it?" I asked and stepped in between Hikaru and Karou, Miki right beside me, to see what everyone was looking at. Mori-sempi had Kasanoda by the back of his shirt, "We have a visitor." Kyoya said, arms crossed. "What do you think you're doing here?" I asked pulling Miki back and handed her to Karou who pulled her close to himself. "I just wanted to see how Miki was doing." I watched Mori's grip on Kasanodas collar tighten at the sound of Miki's name.

"Mori-Sempi, can you please escort this unwelcome guest out of our club." Mori nodded and he dragged him out of the club. I turned back to my fellow hosts and nodded. We all started to walk back to our stations. Miki followed me, obviously unsure of where else to go. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward me, "Go sit with Hunny-Sempi. I know he and Mori can take care of you if Kasanoda comes back in here." Her eyes met mine and she nodded. "I need to talk to you later, okay?" She asked and I nodded. I watched her bring over a piece of strawberry cake to Hunny and sit next to him.

Mori's POV

"You told me you'd let me know how she was doing." Kasanoda yelled at me in the hallway. I stood with my hands in my pockets watching him and guarding the door. "Things changed." I said simply. "Mori-Sempi, you don't understand. I think I'm in love with her." My stomach did a flip and I narrowed my eyes at him, "You don't even know her. Stay away from her. You've done enough damage." I started to go back inside when the door flew open. I took a step back and then Kyoya burst through the doors, "I told you to stay away from her. Haven't you hurt her enough?" Kyoya slammed him into the wall and I grabbed Kyoya's shoulder. "Kyoya..." He looked back at me with complete fury in his eyes. "We have to walk Miki to class so she doesn't get harassed in the halls, she's terrified to be alone at school, she was crying at lunch, give me one good reason I shouldn't hurt him the way he's hurt her." I knew I could rip Kyoya off of Kasanoda if I wanted to, but I didn't see any reason to. "Miki wouldn't want you to." Kyoya's eyes widened and he dropped his captive. "Get out of here." Kasanoda scrambled to his feet and looked at both of us, "I'm not going to stay away from her. I love her." Then took off down the hall.

Kyoya turned to me and fixed his glasses, "I know what you did." I didn't reply, just watched him. "I suppose you won, but whatever you do, don't hurt her. If you do, I'll kill you." With that Kyoya walked past me and back into the club. I followed him into the club and sat with my guests. As the girls started to file out Tamaki came and sat in front of me. "No problems?" He asked referring to the situation from earlier I shook my head and met his eye. "Tamaki... I'd like to ask you something." He nodded, giving me permission to continue. I cleared my throat, "I'd like permission to ask out your sister." His eyes widened and he looked past me. I looked behind me to see Miki talking and laughing with the twins. "Can we talk about this later? Perhaps tonight? Come over for dinner and we can discuss what's best for Miki." I nodded and he got up and walked over to his sister. He threw his arm around Miki and smiled down at her. She smiled back up at him and began to talk excitedly to him about something I couldn't hear. He kissed the top of her head and they started toward the door. They waved to everyone and my eyes met Tamaki's, "7" He called and then disappeared through the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Mori's POV

I tugged on my jacket and examined my outfit again. I had on a dark blue tie over my white dress shirt and dress pants. My black jacket was buttoned and I supposed I looked okay. I knocked on the door once and Tamaki opened it. He had on a white suit with a red tie. He ushered me to the dining room and we sat down at the small table. "Miki should be down in a moment." I nodded and then he stood. I looked behind me to see Miki walking in. I stood as well and I felt my mouth drop open. She had her hair down and curled loosely and had on a short, strapless red dress. She smiled and took her seat across from me on Tamaki's right hand. We ate in silence and I stole looks at Miki every once in a while. She caught me looking at her and smiled sweetly at me. I could still feel her kiss on my lips and I could feel myself blushing heavily. As dinner finished the Souh's staff picked up the dishes. "Miki, could you give us a moment." She nodded to Tamaki and turned to leave, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Tamaki waited for her to be out of hearing range then looked to me, "Why?" He asked, suddenly serious. "Why what?" I asked nervous. "Why do you want to date my sister?" I looked to the door where she had just gone through and smiled, "I love her." Our eyes met and he stood up. "Mori-Sempi, you must forgive me for being hesitant about this. I'm very protective of my sister and I love her very much. I don't want her to get hurt again." I nodded, "I would never hurt Miki." He studied me carefully and nodded, "I know you wouldn't. That's why I'm giving you permission. You can go see her if you want to, but knock first." I nodded and stood. "Thank you, Tamaki." I walked calmly up, but my heart was beating hard in my chest. I reached her door and held up my hand to knock, but stopped when I heard music coming from behind the door. I pushed the door open and watched her playing her guitar. "So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone. Everything I am and everything in me, wants to be the one you wanted me to be, I'll never let you down even if I could, I'd give up everything if only for your good, so hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there so love me when I'm gone. Love me when I'm gone." I cleared my throat as the refrain ended and she turned around quickly, "Takashi, I didn't hear you come in." I walked over and took the guitar out of her hands and sat next to her. She looked at me with concern, "What's wrong?" I knelt in front of her and met her bright blue eyes, "Miki, will you be mine?" A smile crossed her face and she nodded.

Miki's POV

I felt excitement bubble up in my chest as Takashi spun me around. He kissed me sweetly and held me close as we sat down on the bed. He kissed my forehead, "Miki... I love you." I looked into his eyes and smiled up at him. I placed a kiss on his lips and cuddled into him, "I love you, too." Our eyes met and I couldn't help but smile. "Miki? Mori-Sempi?" We both turned to see Tamaki standing in the doorway. His eyes were wet and I knew he'd been crying. I stood up quickly and went to him, "Tamaki? What's wrong?" He wiped away tears as Takashi put his arms around me. "Something's happened."


	15. Chapter 15

Miki's POV

I walked quietly down the white hall with Tamaki. Everything was white and sterile. I stayed as close as possible to him, knowing I'd been wheeled unconscious down these halls just over a month before. A shiver went down my spine as we entered the waiting room. Tamaki sat me down in one of the chairs and walked over to the receptionist desk. I watched as my brother questioned the receptionist about Kyoya's condition. I still wasn't sure what happened because Tamaki wouldn't tell me. Takashi had gone to pick up Hunny with the promise that he'd be here soon. The twins came in, dragging Haruhi along behind them. "Hey, what happened?" I shrugged slightly and looked to my brother. Tamaki began walking back over and fell dramatically into the seat next to me as Takashi walked in with Hunny and Haruhi on either side of him. "So, Tamaki, what did they say?" Tamaki met my gaze and frowned, "Kyoya's fine. He's a little beat up, but he should be out soon."

As soon as Tamaki said it, the doors opened to the ER and Kyoya stepped out holding an ice pack to his head. Tamaki and I were the first over to him. "Kyoya, what happened?" I asked standing just behind my brother who had engulfed him in a tight hug that seemed to be crushing him. Kyoya finally broke away and I could see him clearly. Most of the skin visible was either cut or bruised. "I fell down some stairs walking out of the estate. I wasn't paying attention and I just lost my footing." I held his gaze for a moment and then nodded, "Well I'm glad you're okay." He nodded and Tamaki grabbed his arm gently, but I saw him flinch away as if he had stung him. "Miki and I will take you home." I felt a strong hand fall on my shoulder and I looked up to see Takashi, "I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded and he pulled me into a tight hug and placed a kiss on the top of my head. He released me and we walked hand-in-hand out to where the cars were. I slid in beside Tamaki and watched Kyoya carefully. He was looking out the window as the went along. Tamaki rested his head on the seat next to him and fell asleep. I waited for his breathing to become quiet and even before speaking, "So what really happened to you, Kyoya?"

Kyoya's POV

I looked away from the window and watched Miki carefully. She had on a short red dress with Tamaki's white suit jacket thrown over it. She looked so small and vulnerable, yet her voice was commanding. "I told you I fell." She rolled her eyes, "Ya, you're a liar." I felt myself jump with surprise, "Excuse me?" I asked. "You heard me. You're a liar. You didn't fall and I want to know what the hell happened to you." I narrowed my eyes at her, "Why do you care what happened?" "Because I care about you, Kyoya." I chuckled involuntarily, "Sure you do. I see the way you act around Mori-sempi. You two are a thing now aren't you?" I watched a blush make it's way across her face. "That's what I thought." i turned away and started to stare out the window, watching the familiar scenery pass by. "Kyoya, whatever is going on between Takashi and I has nothing to do with you and I. You're still my best friend. I still care about you." Miki's voice was pleading, but I didn't care, I couldn't. "This is my stop. Excuse me." I said as the door to the limo opened to the outside world. I stopped just outside the door and turned around to Miki, "I got beat up trying to protect you. Why don't you ask you're boyfriend how many times he's done that?" With that I slammed the door and walked into the Ootori estate.

Miki's POV

Tamaki jumped at the sound of the door slamming shut and sat up, "Miki, what was that noise?" I guestured to the door, but said nothing. I couldn't trust my voice. "Oh ok... What happened while I was asleep?" I shook my head and looked down at my hands. I'd never fought with Kyoya like that and I didn't know how to respond. I could feel Tamaki's eyes on me and pulled me close to him, "What happened?" I felt the tears begin to fall until I began sobbing into my brother's chest. I pulled away and wiped my eyes, "I'm getting your shirt all tear stained." He smiled, "I don't care, Miki. Tell me what happened with Kyoya." Our eyes met and I began to cry again as I told Tamaki about what Kyoya had said. He listened in silence and then pulled me into a tight hug, "I'll talk to him tomorrow. For now though, we have more important matters, like the ball the host club is hosting this Friday." I watched my brother's face to see if he was joking, he wasn't. "That's the most important thing on your mind right now?" He shrugged, "Well we need to decide who's going to take you. Mori-Sempi or Kyoya." I felt the realization of my situation hit me, "Oh... right."


	16. Chapter 16

Miki's POV

The week went by slowly. I spent my time sitting in the Host Club with either Tamaki or Takashi. Kyoya had publicly broken up with me in the quad Tuesday morning and we'd avoided each other ever since. People had been whispering that it was because Takashi and I had been sneaking around behind his back, but we all knew better. I laid on my bed after the host club and stared up at the ceiling, "Tamaki!" I called for my brother, hoping he would hear me. After a moment my door flew open and a panicked Tamaki came running in. "What is it?" He stopped at my bed side. I looked up at him and he relaxed, realizing I was fine, "I don't know what to wear to the thing tomorrow." He blinked once, turned and walked into my closet and began pulling clothes off hangers and throwing them onto my floor. I pushed myself off my bed and tackled him, "Tamaki, what are you doing?" He stumbled slightly, but steadied himself on my desk. "I'm trying to find something, but it doesn't look like you have anything so, I am taking you shopping." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the stairs and threw me my purse.

Tamaki pushed me into the limo and smiled as we drove down to the mall. "You're going to look so pretty, Miki." We pulled up to the mall that was a few miles outside of town and Tamaki dragged me in and out of dress shops. Finally we found one that Tamaki approved of and that I liked. We went home and I hung up the dress along with all of the other clothes Tamaki had thrown around and went to bed.

Tamaki's POV

I pulled on the black jacket over my white dress shirt and stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Miki. We'd spent most of the day putting up decorations in the hall for the ball that night. Miki had planned out the whole thing: Where every table would go, who would sit where during dinner, the music that would play, every detail was planned out by my sister and then approved by myself and Kyoya. I was going to be her escort for the evening to avoid anymore rumors being spread about her and Mori-Sempi. "Tamaki?" I looked up to see Miki standing at the top of the stairs. Her hands were folded in front of her and she was completely breath taking. She started to walk toward me and I examined her carefully. The dress had an A-line neck that I had picked out and was tight against her torso, but poof-ed out at her waist. It was a dark blue and contrasted beautifully with her light skin and hair. She'd pinned her hair up in an elegant bun and her make up looked perfect. "How do I look?" I smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Beautiful, Princess," I offered her my arm and cocked my head toward the door, "Shall we?" She nodded and allowed me to escort her to our family's limo that awaited outside for us.

I led her to our table and pulled her chair out for her. She sat next to me at my table as our guests had already arrived. I talked with my guests through dinner, but Miki stayed quiet; Only speaking when spoken to. I watched as Miki stole glances at Mori-Sempi who would meet her eyes steadily and smile back. As dinner began to end music began to play and I excused myself from the table. Many of our guests had brought dates, but those who hadn't were expecting the members of the host club to dance with them. I asked one of the girls who's father owned a gaming company. I periodically looked from her face over to where Miki sat speaking with a red head. She was shifting in her seat uncomfortably and looking around. I watched as the young man took her hand and brought it to his lips. Miki retracted her hand quickly and I looked down at the girl I'd been dancing with, "Will you excuse me for a moment? I'm afraid my sister needs me." I released her and started over to my sister, but stopped in my tracks when I recognized who it was. Kasanoda. I took a few more steps toward them, but Mori-sempi was much faster then I was and had already stepped between Miki and the thug. Mori met my gaze and nodded as if to let me know the situation was handled. I nodded back and turned back to my guests.

Mori's POV

I looked from Tamaki down to Kasanoda and met his gaze, "What are you doing here?" He pulled himself to his full height, which was still only to about my shoulder. "I'm here to see Miki." I looked behind me slightly to Miki who had one hand on the small of my back and the other on my elbow. "She doesn't seem interested in seeing you." Kasanoda studied me carefully, as if trying to decided whether or not he could take me. "What do you care?" I held his gaze and felt Miki's grip on my elbow tighten. I fought the instinct to look down at her and instead pulled her to my side and held her close to me. I knew if I looked down her face would be red, but I kept my eyes locked Kasanoda. His eyes widened and then he looked at her, "Why him?" She didn't say anything as she leaned into me. Kasanoda shook his head, "I thought... I'll get you both for this. I swear it." He backed out slowly and then he was gone.

I turned to Miki as soon as the door shut. I pulled her into my chest and kissed the top of her head. "Are you alright?" She nodded into my chest and looked up at me, "Thank you, Takashi." I smiled down at her leaned down to kiss her, before I remembered where we were and stopped half way. Her lips formed a smile and she giggled, "I don't think the fangirls would approve." I looked over to where everyone was dancing and placed a quick kiss on her lips, "They'll live. Would you like to dance?" She nodded and I led her out to the dance floor and placed a hand on her waist and another in her palm. She placed her hand on my shoulder and we danced. I looked into her eyes and the rest of the world melted away around us. The only thing that mattered was Miki. I held her closer to me and we moved to the rhythm of the music. As the song ended, Kyoya approached us and held his hand out to her, "Do you mind if I take this dance?" Miki turned to me and I nodded, "Just save the last dance for me.". She placed her hand in Kyoya's and he led her away from me. Another girl soon arrived to take her placed, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Miki and Kyoya. A pang of jealousy had taken refuge in my chest, but I tired to ignore it. At the end of the night, it wouldn't matter who else Miki had danced with.


	17. Chapter 17

Kyoya's POV

I held Miki close to me as the song played behind us, "So, you and Mori-Sempi?" Miki nodded, "You already knew that though. Didn't you?" She phrased it as a question, but we both knew the answer. "Miki, listen, I'm sorry about that day in the limo..." "Don't worry about it." Miki answered and looked down at her feet. I took a deep breath and shook my head, but said nothing. As soon as the song ended I bowed and kissed Miki's hand before pulling her into a tight hug. As she pulled away our eyes met and we held each other's gaze. I unintentionally leaned in until our faces were about an inch apart and Karou pulled Miki out of my arms for the next dance. I righted myself and straightened my jacket before escorting another young lady in another dance.

Miki's POV

I danced with each host, one after the other, until the only one left was Tamaki. I walked back toward the table to take a break from dancing, knowing I would be here for at least another hour. I felt a soft hand grab my wrist and I stopped halfway between the table and the dance floor. I turned to see my brother standing over me, "Yes?" I asked, not sure why he'd stopped me. "May I have this dance, Princess?" I frowned up at him, "Don't you have guests to dance with?" He smiled down at me, "Come on, Miki dance with me. It'll throw the fangirls over the top." I allowed my brother to lead me to the dance floor and looked up at him while we danced, "Is everything about making these girls fall in love with you?" He looked down at me, "No, not really. It's just fun to see them get so flustered." I looked around and some of them were watching us. "I see..." We danced in one of the rare silences that happened between my brother and I when we were both lost in thought.

Tamaki bowed out and I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned slowly to see Takashi. "This is the last dance." He pulled me to his chest gently and we danced. I felt reality slip away and we were the only two in the room. I had been wondering if he'd seen Kyoya and I early, but the worry slipped away as we danced. I wrapped my arms around him and placed my head on his chest as we swayed to the music. As the song ended he placed a kiss on the top of my head and then released me. "I'll be back." He walked over to Tamaki and spoke to him before coming back to me, "May I escort you home?" He held out his hand to me and I smiled and took it.

Mori's POV

I led Miki out to my waiting limo as soon as the guests had filed out. She slipped into the seat and I slid in beside her. I put my arm around her and she leaned into me. The ride was silent other than our light breathing. As the car came to a stop, the driver opened the door and I pulled her out gently. She leaned into me and looked around at the dimly lit scenery surrounding us. "Takashi… What are we doing here?" I slipped my hand into hers and led her down the familiar path of the park. I took her down to the lake where I'd found her just over a month before and sat down on one of the nearby benches. Miki sat next to me and silence consumed us once more. After a few moments she finally turned to me, "Takashi, why are we here?" I looked down at her, contemplating exactly how to say what was on my mind. "I saw." I heard the words come out of my mouth as if it was someone else speaking and watched her face pale. "Takashi, I know what you think you saw, but it was nothing." I searched her eyes for a moment and I felt a soft smile creep onto my lips, "I know." I felt a small tug inside my head and my smile vanished once again, "Please be careful, Miki. Kyoya has very strong feelings for you." She nodded and relaxed into me. "Is that why you brought me here? To tell me that?" I looked down at her curled up next to me on the bench and my smile returned, "Not exactly." "What is it then?" I pointed out over the lake and heard her sharp intake of breath. The sky just above the water was aglow with fireflies. "Takashi… its beautiful" I kissed her cheek and smiled, pulling her closer to me, "Not as beautiful as you." She placed a quick kiss on my lips and cuddled into me.

I frowned as I felt eyes locked on me and held Miki tighter to myself. I noticed a few couples scattered across the lake, but froze when my eyes fell on a solo figure standing across the lake from us. I could feel his eyes on us and a chill went down my spine. "I'll be right back. Don't move." I got up and left Miki on the bench and started around the lake toward the mysterious figure. When I finally go to the spot where the figure had been there was no one there. I looked across the lake to the bench I'd been sitting on with Miki moments before and saw a figure standing behind her. I felt my breath catch in my thought and started running back praying that it wouldn't be too late.

Miki's POV

I watched as Takashi walked away from me and frowned, had I done something wrong? I couldn't understand where he'd gone. "Miki…" I turned around quickly and stood up, "Ritsu Kasanoda. What are you doing here?" He held out his hand to me, "I told you at the dance that I would come for you." I took a step back away from him, "Ristu, I already told you, we can be friends but nothing more. I'm sorry, but you have to go." Kasanoda grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, "Then you're coming with me." I felt the air leave my lungs and the lights of the fireflies went out leaving me in the dark.


	18. Chapter 18

Takashi's POV

"Kasanoda." Ritsu Kasanoda stood over Miki looking panicked, "I didn't do anything! I swear, she just passed out!" I leaned down and touched Miki's face and her eyes fluttered open for a moment, "Takashi?" They closed again and I picked her up, "Come with me." It wasn't a request, Kasadonda followed behind me rapidly, trying to keep up with my steps. I rushed back to the limo and instructed the driver to take us to the hospital. He did as I asked and I ran into the hospital with Miki in my arms and Kasanoda right behind me. The doctors took her from me and placed her in a room. Kasanoda and I followed and sat with her. I texted Tamaki and I knew he and the others would be on their way soon. Kasanoda looked miserable. "Morinozuka-Sempi, I apologize. I didn't know that Miki was spoken for." I watched him carefully but didn't respond. "If I would have known that she was your girlfriend, I wouldn't have pursued a relationship with her." "What did you say to her?" He looked up at me confused, "What?" "At the dance. You were talking to her before I showed up. What did you say to her?" He looked down and a slight blush crept onto his cheeks, "I said-" "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from Miki!" Kyoya had burst into the room with Tamaki standing behind him. "I swear if you're the one who put her in the hospital again, I'll-" "Kyoya?"

Miki's POV

I awoke to the all too familiar sound of heart monitors beeping. I was in the hospital again. I could hear the sound of someone yelling the voice sounded very familiar… "Kyoya?" It stopped. "Miki." I felt a hand grab mine and I looked up into Takashi's face, "Takashi, what happened?" "You fainted." I looked over to see Kasanoda standing in the corner opposite Kyoya. I recalled how he'd professed his love to me earlier in the evening at the dance. I'd rejected him and he'd told me he would win me over…. Even if it mean he'd have to make me him… I sat up straighter despite feeling light headed. Kasanoda approached me and took my hand. Kyoya moved toward him, but Tamaki placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Tamaki, let go." Kyoya growled at him. "Brother knows best, Kyoya." He whispered back. Kasanoda got down on his knees and met my eye steadily. It took all my will power not to jerk my hand away, "Miki, I'm sorry." I hadn't expected that. I looked up to Takashi who simply nodded and then back to Kasanoda, "It's okay." He then stood up and smiled lightly, "Friends?" I nodded, "I'd like that."

I was released from the hospital that afternoon. Tamaki helped me into the car and then filed in himself, "Miki, may I ask you something?" I giggled and took my brother's hand, "You just did." He smiled back weakly, "Miki, do you love Mori-Sempi?" I blushed heavily and nodded once, "Yes, I do…" I couldn't meet my brother's eyes, why would he ask me that? "Enough to marry him?" My head shot up and I stared at him confused, "Perhaps eventually. Tamaki he hasn't asked you…" I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence. Luckily Tamaki caught on and waved dismissively, "No, he hasn't asked me anything. I just wanted to know. I love you, Princess and I don't want you to get hurt." I nodded and hugged my brother tightly, "I know, Tamaki. I love you too." We rode the rest of the way home in silence and then he ordered me upstairs to rest, not that I could argue, I was exhausted after being in the hospital. I hadn't gotten much sleep. I slipped under the sheets of my bed and fell into a soundless sleep.

Tamaki's POV

I sighed as I slipped into one of the chairs in our living room while Miki rested upstairs. She'd given me quite a scare. How does she keep getting herself into these situations? I made a mental note to bubble wrap her room while she was away one day so she couldn't hurt herself anymore and end up back in the hospital. I replayed the last couple of months in my mind and wondered if I'd made the right choice in allowing her to see Mori-Sempi instead of Kyoya. Kyoya had of course informed me of his feelings toward Miki, but she seemed so happy with Mori-Sempi and I'd already done her so much damage. I pressed my fingers to my temple in hopes of soothing my forming headache and sighed to myself, perhaps brother doesn't always know best…


	19. Chapter 19

Miki's POV

I walked down the hall way toward my first class with Takashi and Hunny. Takashi held my hand tightly as people murmured around us. Hunny sat sweetly on his shoulders humming to himself. Takashi leaned down and kissed me as I got to my class then walked off with Hunny to theirs. I walked in and dropped my stuff on my desk before heading over to my brother and Kyoya. I sat on Tamaki's desk as he and Kyoya discussed themes for the club the next day and smiled to myself. "Miki, can I speak to you alone for a moment?" I looked to Kyoya and nodded slowly. I followed him out of the room. Class started in a few minutes so I know this had to be important. "What is it?" Kyoya pulled me into a tight hug, "Miki, I wish to apologize for the way I acted at the ball. I care about you and I want you to be happy and Mori-Sempi makes you happy." He pulled away from me as he spoke and I nodded. "I'm sorry too, Kyoya. Friends?" He smiled and placed a firm, but gentle hand on my shoulder, "You've always been my best friend." We returned to class and sat in our usual seats.

The day came and went and I soon found myself walking back to the car with my brother. "Tamaki?" I asked. He looked at me as we walked together and I smiled hugging him tightly, stopping him in his tracks. "Miki?" "Thank you. I know these past few months have been hard on us, but I wanted to let you know that you're the best twin I could have asked for." He hugged me back and smiled down at me, "Well, Princess. Brother does know best." I rolled my eyes. "Way to ruin the moment." We both laughed and walked back to our car hand in hand. Maybe Tamaki didn't know best, but I'd never tell him that.

_The End._


End file.
